


Comforting a Time Lord

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 22:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble and Manip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting a Time Lord

**Author's Note:**

> My muses kept me up half the night again. First to do the following manip and then to do the drabble that goes with it. I feel exhausted, but proud of how they turned out.

**Title:** Comforting a Time Lord  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:** None, all mistakes are mine.  
 **Series:** _The Captain!Verse_  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten  
 **Rating:** PG for drabble, Adult for picture.  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own our lovely boys. They belong to the BBC. I make no money from this, much to my sorrow. 

**Summary:** Drabble and Manip

 **Author's notes:** My muses kept me up half the night again. First to do the following manip and then to do the drabble that goes with it. I feel exhausted, but proud of how they turned out.

_Comforting a Time Lord_

Jack wrapped his arms and legs around his Time Lord as they sat naked on the jump-seat in the console room. The Captain could feel his husband's racing hearts beat double time against his chest as his lover sat curled up in his lap. Grief and guilt radiated from the Doctor's mind. He always seemed to feel guilty whenever Jack sacrificed himself to save his lover. Jack mentally sent his love through their merger. He found it funny, in a sad sort of way, that he was the one who died, but it was his Time Lord that needed comforting.

**Don't be shy. Tell me if you like them.**  



End file.
